dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zen-Oh (LOTSG)
Zen-Oh is the fourth King of All, the ultimate divine authority in the Multiverse. Zen-Oh is attended by the Grand Priest, the father of all angels and the strongest fighter in the Multiverse; excluding Fusions or beings who utilize powerful transformations. He also has two twin bodyguards that are tasked with seeing to his needs when the Grand Priest isn't available. Appearance Zen-Oh is a small, blue being whose head is purple on its sides, blue in the middle. He wears a purple and yellow robe with the word "Omni" on it and pointed purple slippers. Personality Unlike most Supreme Kai and somewhat similar to the majority of the Gods of Destruction, Zen-Oh is rather laid back and a bit childish. Despite his vast power, Zen-Oh enjoys trials of combat and thoroughly enjoyed the tournament between Universes C (6) and B (7). He was even inspired to make his own tournament because of what he saw. He rarely intervenes in the affairs of the Multiverse, preferring to leave it to the Gods who he appointed the job of governing and protecting the mortals, but does have them give regular progress reports so he can intervene and recommend ways of improvement if absolutely necessary. Underneath his seemingly carefree mask, Zen-Oh is incredibly lonely due to being shown constant fearful respect by those who know of his existence. When Goku approached him and spoke casually, not caring about Zen-Oh's status, the King of All had finally found a friend that genuinely didn't care about who he was or what he could do. Zen-Oh is also tired of being the King of All and secretly searching for a suitable replacement. One method of assessing the power requirement was the Multiversal Tournament, which he set up with the intent to gather all the most powerful beings across the multiverse and see if a God, Agent, or Mortal possessed a God ki above 200. Biography Zen-Oh has been the King of All for a very long time, though he is not the first of them and inherited the position 5 billion years ago. Zen-Oh sensed the fight between Kaestos and Demigra but was unconcerned, merely viewing it as an interesting occurrence. When Universe 6 (B) and 7 © entered into a tournament over the fate of Earth, Zen-Oh watched it from his home. Finding the events to be very entertaining, he visited the tournament and spoke with the assembled fighters and gods. The only one willing to speak with Zen-Oh casually was Goku, who treated Zen-Oh no different from anyone else. Zen-Oh voiced a desire to make his own tournament in the future and left after making friends with the Saiyan who spoke to him. After the Zamasu Crisis was resolved, Zen-Oh made the Tournament of Power along with the Grand Priest and invited dozens of universes to demonstrate the power of their mortals. Power Prior to becoming the King of All, Zen-Oh's level of power was unknown. After becoming the King of All, Zen-Oh is the strongest entity in the Multiverse, every being that knows of him view the King as invincible. Zen-Oh can erase universes with ease, including all of their gods and afterlives. Zen-Oh can also create things without any issue. The only thing Zen-Oh cannot affect is the Gold Palace. Techniques *'Erase - '''Zen-Oh has a superior form of a God of Destruction's Destroy ability and can erase any being in existence with absolute ease. He can erase gods, angel attendants, and mortal souls with a single gesture. Zen-Oh can even erase entire universes at a time without any issue whatsoever. The only place in all of creation that Zen-Oh cannot affect is the Gold Palace. This power can also erase the entire multiverse and is the only ability that can destroy souls. *'Create''' - Zen-Oh can create like the Gods of Creation, to a higher degree and with greater ease as well. Using this power he can restore anything erased. *'Invincibility '- Zen-Oh is unable to be harmed by any known means due to being the King of All. Even the combined power of two individuals with God Ki around 200 each doesn't concern him in the slightest. An individual with a God ki of 20,000 was only interesting to him because he didn't believe a fusion could get to that level of power. *'Supernatural Senses' - Zen-Oh can detect and perceive events happening in other universes with absolute ease and is aware of time jumps. Even things such as Hit's Time-Skip or the Time Stop power utilized by Guldo and later Kaestos do not escape his notice, and Zen-Oh is aware and capable of movement in these instances. *'Bestowal' - Zen-Oh can grant power and status to certain entities. The first Gods of Creation and Destruction were granted their position and power directly by him. He also empowered the Kai race to be divine at birth and can grant mortals the status of God of Destruction when the previous one dies. Zen-Oh could also potentially grant his status and position to someone else, giving them his power as King of All, if they have a God ki above 200 so they can survive the transfer of power. Trivia Unlike in the canon, Zen-Oh does not have a future counterpart and holds no desire to Erase the weaker universes, he also is far more patient. He never erased the Future Timeline that Future Trunks and Future Mai come from. Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Deities Category:Neutral Category:Multiversal Singularity Category:Kaestal